Acnologia (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860637 |idalt = |has_altart = |altname = Acnologia |no = 8471 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 181 |animation_idle = 66 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73 |normal_distribute = 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 12, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |bb_distribute = 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74 |ubb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, is so destructive that the mere mention of his name is terror itself. In times long past, it was said that he was capable of singlehandedly annihilating a nation, and that he could wipe islands off the map with but a roar. The Black Wizard, Zeref, has dubbed him "the most dangerous dragon." |summon = I am king of the dragons!!! Acnologia!!! |fusion = Is THIS all the power you can muster?! |evolution = |hp_base = 6017 |atk_base = 2499 |def_base = 2220 |rec_base = 1863 |hp_lord = 8595 |atk_lord = 3570 |def_lord = 3172 |rec_lord = 2662 |hp_anima = 9487 |rec_anima = 2424 |atk_breaker = 3808 |def_breaker = 2934 |def_guardian = 3410 |rec_guardian = 2543 |def_oracle = 3053 |rec_oracle = 3019 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Black Dragon |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk and 80% boost to Def, max HP of Dark types, hugely boosts Spark damage, damage taken may restore HP & 10% damage reduction from Fire, Thunder, Light and Dark types |lsnote = 150% Spark & 50% chance to heal 20-25% damage |bb = Black Dragon's Roar Lv. 1 |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, boosts own max HP, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken may considerably restore HP for 3 turns & adds probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction counter for 3 turns |bbnote = 15% HP, fills 5-8 BC when hit, 50% chance of 20-25% heal when hit & 30% chance to reflect 25% Atk/Def reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Black Dragon's Roar Lv. 2 |sbbdescription = 19 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate, damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo powerful Light, Dark attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction |sbbnote = 200% + 900% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 60% HP to Atk/Def, 170% Spark & 40% chance of reducing 60% Atk/Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 5 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Black Dragon's Roar Lv. 3 |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate, damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Fire, Thunder, Light, Dark attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction |ubbnote = 1500% + 1200% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 100% HP to Atk/Def, 450% Spark & 90% Atk/Def reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 4 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 4 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2700 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Complete Destruction |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for all allies & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 15% chance to take 1 damage |evofrom = |evointo = 860638 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Dark Totem |evomats6 = Dark Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Dark Bulb |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Collaboration Summon III: Nov. 14, 07:00 PST - Nov. 28, 6:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Acnologia1 }}